


Dude, you love her

by grahamdireland



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamdireland/pseuds/grahamdireland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott realises how far Stiles' feelings for Malia go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dude, you love her

"Still not picking up?" Scott asked Stiles, as his best friend threw his phone on the bed.  
"Nope." Stiles said, falling onto the bed. It was an hour after Malia had found out that she was a Hale and she was answering anyone's calls. Stiles had even resorted to asking Derek to make sure to keep her away from Peter if she showed up at the loft.  
"Don't worry, she'll be fine on her own. She's too smart to be manipulated by Peter."  
"I know." Stiles said, covering his face with his hands.  
"Wait..... what? I thought you didn't want to tell her because you didn't trust Peter." Scott said, face contorted in confusion.  
"I don't know. Because I'm dumb and just wanted to keep her to myself. I just really didn't want her to leave." Stiles said, letting out a frustrated sigh.  
"I know the feeling." Scott said, remembring his first love.  
"I just felt like I couldn't share her, but at the same time I wanted every single last person on earth to know how perfect she was. But now, I've gone and screwed it all up, like I normally do."   
"Malia makes you feel like that?" Scott asked.  
"Like that and so much more. She makes me feel like my life has been horrible until the moment I met her, like she's the best thing to ever happen to me. She makes me feel important, even though she is way more important. Like..." Stiles was saying before Scott interupted him.  
"Dude, I think your in love with her." Scott said, a sheepish smile on his face.  
"What?" Stiles asked, sitting up.  
"That's exactly what I felt when I was first with Alisson, and what I feel now with Kira. Trust me, your in love with her."  
"I'm in love with her?" Stiles whispered to himself, before more strongly saying "I'm in love with her!"   
Stiles jumped out of the bed and began running towards the door.   
"Wow, where are you going?" Scott asked, chasing after him.  
"I have to find her, I can't let her leave." Stiles said.  
Scott gave him a knowing nod before letting Stiles continue out of the house and into his jeep, only realising afterwards that Stiles had no idea where she was.

This was the last place he could think of that she would go. If she wasn't here, he would have to resort to driving around Beacon Hills, screaming her name out the window of his jeep.  
He drove as far as he could before hopping out of the jeep and running through the forest to where Malia had lived for eight years of her life.  
He found her there, curled up behind a rock in her den, his jacket draped around her.   
She jumped up at the sound of his footsteps, and the same look of hurt and betrayal crossed over her face when she saw him.  
"What are you doing here?" Malia asked, slightly embarresed he caught her still wrapped in his jacket. She couldn't help it, it was so warm and it smelled like him, like home.  
"I just wanted to tell you that I'm so sorry. I know I should have told you, but I didn't want Peter to try and manipulate you like he does with everyone else."  
"That should have been my decision Stiles, not yours!"she shouted, shrugging his jacket off.  
"I know it should have been, but I was too dumb to realise that. Just like I was too dumb to realise that I love you!" Stiles shouted back, wanting everyone to hear, even though they were alone in the middle of nowhere.  
His words shocked Malia, as she hadn't known how far his feelings for her had gone. If he had have said this an hour or two before, she would have known for sure that she loved him too, but now she wasn't so sure. This showed on her face, making Stiles feel empty inside.  
"I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. Sorry for not telling you, sorry for not trusting you enough to stay away from Peter, for taking you away from your life as a coyote."  
"My life as a coyote?" Malia asked, her eyebrows furrowing at the shock of the last sentence.  
They hadn't brought up their conversation from in the shower room in Eichen House since the actual conversation.  
"Yeah, i just want you to know I'm sorry for everything, and that I've probably hurt you too much for you to forgive me, but I'm asking for just one more chance because I love you." Stiles said, terrified of her response.  
She slowly stood up and walked over to him, her eyes not quite meeting his.   
When she got in front of him, she brought her eyes up to his, and looked into those big brown pupils she had looked at so many times before. But this time it felt different.   
She quickly brought her lips to his in a deep, passionate kiss.  
She still wasn't quite sure if what she felt was love quite yet, but it was definetly enough to forgive him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send in an idea of a fic, please send me an ask on my Tumblr: http://staliaprogress.tumblr.com/


End file.
